


【生莲】恋如雨止

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: ABO





	【生莲】恋如雨止

练习室窗外的天空阴云密布，手机里连续收到了好几条台风预警，川尻莲和大平祥生因为练习走得太迟，不得不滞留在室内等到台风过去才能回到宿舍。  
他俩各自坐在练习室的一角，莲一直在喝水，仿佛非常口渴，额角的汗也没有干。  
“莲君，没事吧？是发烧了吗？”  
“没有，祥生，就是练习过度比较缺水。”  
“你的好像要喝完了，我这还有一些。”  
大平祥生也没多想，拿着自己的水瓶径直走了过去，却看到莲反射性地向后退去。  
“……怎么了？”  
“没，没什么，就是被你吓了一跳。”  
莲放下水瓶，抱着膝盖坐着，充满防御的姿态让大平心里有点难过。好不容易有了单独相处的机会，他还想着能不能聊点别的话题拉近距离。  
大平也出了很多汗，白色的短袖衫被汗水浸湿，隐约透出腹肌的漂亮轮廓。莲曾经在宿舍里看到过几回，每当男孩子们掀开衣服讨论身材时，他总是游离在话题之外。不仅是因为他过瘦，肌肉群不发达，还有一个私密的原因。  
他是Omega。正在服用抑制剂，且状态不稳定。  
在许多Alpha的混合气息之中，他尚且可以保持清醒，因为不同气息会相互排斥，抵消掉许多负面效果。但是如果只有一个Alpha在自己的身边，那后果将是不可估量的。  
莲紧张地抱着膝盖，不敢多动弹，刚才只是挪动了一点距离，他就感觉到身下的液体弄湿了更多的布料，地板潮乎乎的，身体黏腻不堪，心里也一团泥泞。如果祥生继续靠近的话，他不敢保证自己不会恬不知耻地凑上去寻求他的抚慰。  
大风带来急雨，细密的雨点击打在透明玻璃上，撞出细小的水花，再被风吹成斜线下落，和莲额头的汗水同步，他的白发紧贴在额前，花了心思定的型早就乱七八糟，只是粗糙地盖住眼睛，让二十多岁的他看起来格外稚气。  
风雨已来，从玻璃窗的缝隙中可以闻到雨水的气味，还有渐渐蔓延到整个室内的莲花香气，大平向着他走近的脚步停顿了一下，因为他嗅到了意料之中的气息。  
“莲君？你是……”  
莲只能点了点头，将脸低下去。白色的短发并不能遮住他通红的耳垂。  
“……为什么不在一开始就说明呢，难道你的档案？”  
莲不再回答他的问题，只是往角落缩去，像一只落单的可怜白兔。大平这才意识到自己的话是多么愚蠢，如果从一开始就承认身份，莲根本就不可能来参加比赛。  
“帮我保守秘密，祥生……”  
莲的声音很小，夹杂在暴风骤雨之中难以听清，大平想要冲上去紧紧地抱住他，可是两个人之间又像在评级舞台上那样，有了一层可悲的隔膜了。  
“可你现在不是已经……”  
“没关系，等台风过去，就可以回去拿抑制剂了。”  
莲只是自欺欺人罢了。  
大平祥生清楚地听见自己的吞咽声。目前只是他们两个人在这个练习室，但是其他房间说不定也有被迫滞留下来的人，如果任凭莲的气息继续散发出去，那才会带来更加可怕的后果。一旦莲的身份暴露，节目组无论如何也会把他排除出去的吧。  
“莲君真的觉得自己能撑到那个时候吗。”  
莲疑惑地抬起头，他感觉到大平的语气很不对劲，长长的前发遮住了他的眉眼，组合在一起显得格外清秀的五官，此时在窗外昏暗天光的映照之下，看起来严肃而阴沉。  
“祥生，你在说什么……”  
“如果有其他人被吸引过来了，莲君又会怎么解释呢，”大平往前走了一步，“啊，可能因为在你面前的人是我，才会找出这样的理由拒绝吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
话音未落，莲猝不及防地被大平扑倒在地，坚硬的地板让后背和肩膀一阵疼痛，大平的双手落在他身侧，随之而来的是一股侵略性极强的Alpha气息，沉淀下来的苦茶味道，和大平给人的印象完全相反。  
莲几乎是立刻反应过来，第一时间就想推开他，手心触到那温热结实的躯体，信息素的汇聚带来的副作用让他的力量大大减弱。  
“祥生，你要做什么……”  
“我要标记你，莲。”  
礼貌谦恭的假象被撕裂，从浅色的发间，莲只能看到写满渴求与爱意的眼神。  
“这下就可以轻松地保守秘密了，对吧？毕竟这样我们就是共犯了。”

风雨没有停止的征兆，天空的图景瞬息万变。  
莲阻止不了大平的动作，挣扎只会让身体的反应更加兴奋罢了，早晨上的一层淡妆早就花了，在眼底晕出阴影，不甘心的泪水黏着在睫毛上，莲难堪地闭上眼睛，试图将正在经历的情事掩盖。  
过度训练的身体肌肉泛着酸，本以为不会再对青涩的爱抚和撩拨有其他感觉，可是可悲的身体还是忠实地起了反应。  
大平急促地吻着莲的肌肤，呼吸间都带着悦乐。  
莲在练习室的地板上颤抖着身体，更让他害怕的是门还没有关上，虽然室内因为断电，监控摄像停止了工作，但是只要有人路过，就可以从门上的玻璃里看见发生的一切。  
大平脱下了上衣，健康的身躯显露出来，莲的衣服则被他推到胸前，在房间里他们曾见过彼此的身体。消瘦但不软弱的身躯散发出清幽的莲香，呼吸之间就快沉溺进去，纤细修长的四肢蜷缩着，大平俯下身去亲吻他的脖颈。  
“莲好瘦啊。”  
大平啃咬着他的肌肤，话语并不能听得很清楚。  
“……腰也很细。”  
灵巧的舌尖在打转，莲感觉自己像一颗糖，被谁含在嘴里，就快要被完全吞掉。  
“别再说了……”  
他羞耻地捂住嘴，声音又软又糯。  
“为什么，明明都很好，莲君的一切我都喜欢。”  
大平露出恍惚迷醉的笑容，莲从刚见面时就被他的这张面孔欺骗。  
“这里已经站起来了哦，淡淡的粉色很好吃的样子。”  
“别再，说了……呜……”  
莲难耐地哭着，被比自己小了好几岁的大平压着让他很难堪，还要忍受直白的话语。  
练舞时穿的裤子很轻易地就被脱下来，莲的手抓紧了内裤边缘，即便那块布料早就变得湿漉漉的，私密的形状一眼就能看透。  
“莲，是不是从练舞之前就已经湿了。”  
大平的手隔着布料重重地在他的臀肉之间按压，随着他的动作一股透明的黏液随之渗出，快要在地上汇成一滩。  
“这么糟糕的样子，只有我才能看到哦。”  
大平高兴地微笑，亲了亲莲的脸颊，舌头耐心地舔他紧紧闭上的嘴唇，等待着时机准备凑进去更深地亲吻。  
长长的漂亮手指……大平擅长手指舞，莲也看过几次，手指修长灵活地上下翻飞，宛如蝴蝶。但是就是这么美丽的手指，此刻却试图侵入他的体内，从湿透内裤的边缘钻进去，那场面一定淫猥至极。  
莲不能再想下去，他还想继续求饶，嘴唇刚刚张开，大平的舌头就急不可耐地钻了进去。  
“呜呃……放开，不行……啊……”  
莲的细腰在大平的掌心颤抖着，双腿纯洁地紧紧并拢，但是后穴溢出的液体已经浸湿整片腿根，随着手指的进出发出淫秽的声响。  
雨下得更大，莲无助的呻吟被雨声盖住，大平的手指都快触到最敏感的地方，莲终究是没有忍住快感，放肆地叫喊出来，只靠手指就获得了高潮。白色的体液溅到了平坦的小腹上，还有些甚至沾到了地板。  
“呼啊……啊……”  
莲难以抑制地急促喘息着，连这喘息也是断断续续的  
“莲君，好厉害……”  
“别说……呜呃……”  
又在这时候换了称呼，莲羞耻地不受控制地颤抖着，他彻底没了反抗的力气，下身的衣物被尽数脱去，整个人像刚从水中捞上来。大平坐起身托住他的腰，坚硬的性器官抵着他却不动作，看着莲的表情逐渐迷茫，高潮后的空虚袭来，发情期的热潮又要到来了。  
“很想要吧，莲？”  
“嗯……”  
“是哪里想要，告诉我吧。”  
大平把他的双腿架在肩膀上，有力地挺了挺腰，莲似乎被他的体温烫到了，又想往后退去，被大平用双手拉了回来。  
穴口又软又柔，轻轻地咬着性器的前端，温热的体液浇在上面考验着大平的理智。  
“里面，里面想要……呜呜……啊！”  
可爱的奶音可怜地请求着，大平不假思索地全部插了进去。柔软的内部严丝合缝地契合着他，快感令人头皮发麻。  
“莲……莲！我进去了……就像做梦一样……”  
大平难以抑制自己的情绪，立刻紧紧地扣住了莲的腰，缓慢地抽插着。黏腻的水声不绝于耳，莲捂住嘴巴还是没能阻止呻吟。  
“嗯，好深……慢一点……啊……”  
起初大平还能勉强控制住力道，可是快感和身体本能的控制欲让他逐渐失去理性，有力而精干的腰身快速地挺动着，把结合的地方弄得湿黏不堪。  
“莲，里面太舒服了……我不想离开……”  
“呜呜……轻点……”  
莲只能随着他的动作发出娇嫩的喊声和哭声，夹杂着可怜兮兮的求饶，莲花清淡的香气也掺上了腻人的甜味儿，莲如同某种其貌不扬的甜点，一旦入口就是绵延不绝的美味。  
大平无法抑制对他的渴求，从初次见面到现在，想要得到他的心情从未减弱，也不曾隐藏。  
即便双方都是Alpha，也想和他永远在一起。可是上天给了他一样最棒的礼物，虽然对于莲来说不一定是多么幸运的事情。  
“莲，成为我的吧……”  
虽然这样很狡猾，只是生理差异的原因，让大平得以在今天暂时得到他，可是短暂的得到总比永远的憧憬要强。  
大平将自己深深地送进莲的体内，并从心底期望着可以彻底在这位舞者的心中占有一席之地。  
成为我的，然后只看着我吧。

因为情潮汹涌，莲渐渐陷入情欲的洪流，呻吟中不清不楚地带上了不知羞耻的渴求，攀附在大平的身上，情色地摆动着腰。  
大平可以从练习室的镜子前清楚地看见二人相连的情景。裸露的体型差异，宽厚强壮的肩膀被细瘦纤细的手臂紧紧地缠住，在乌云密布的昏暗光线中，美丽匀称的后背，柔韧的肢体随着自己的动作时而舒展时而紧绷，犹如风雨中左右摇摆的洁白莲花。  
大平感觉到自己碰触到了最隐秘的入口，只要占有了那里，莲就会完全成为自己的东西。已经完全屈服于欲望的莲是无法阻止自己的，可是这之后的后果却不能不考虑。  
可是在那附近停留的折磨对于莲来说，远比考虑遥不可及的未来更加煎熬。  
“祥生，快动啊……我要不行了……”  
“可是，莲……”  
看着莲被泪水浸湿的脸，大平的心里产生了动摇。  
“我也……已经不想再隐瞒下去了，比起被发现，退赛，倒还不如先被你标记……”  
“但是，有可能会……”  
大平不敢说下去，因为那太沉重了。  
“不是你说，要我成为你的吗。”  
莲神色恍惚，情欲令他的眼角一片赤红，唇带上湿润水色，嘴里的话语也带有魔力。  
他的手轻轻地按在大平的心口，感觉到那剧烈的心跳，只听得见二人世界之外不断呼啸的风声，和他压抑许久的爱语。

高潮时分的视野一片模糊，结合的地方有浊白的黏液缓缓流出，两个人精疲力尽地躺在地板上，信息素的味道缓慢地沉淀下来，苦涩的花香包裹着二人。  
始作俑者心虚地抱住他的Omega，还只有十九岁的年轻男孩才开始意识到什么是责任感，他轻轻地按摩着莲的腰和大腿，希望他会好受一点。  
“……雨停了。”  
莲背对着他，静静地养着窗外说出这句话，乌云还在，但是雨彻底停下了，只有风声还在回响。他被染成白色的头发在地板上散落着，浑身上下浸染着自己的气息。  
“是啊，雨停了。”

然后，恋情开始了。

END


End file.
